


Day 10 - DICE

by lake_writes



Series: OuMonth [10]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Family, Gen, Kokichi Ouma Month, Kokichi misses DICE a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lake_writes/pseuds/lake_writes
Summary: Kokichi spends some time thinking about his family.
Series: OuMonth [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769182
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42
Collections: Kokichi Ouma Month





	Day 10 - DICE

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Day 10 of Ouma Month!! I had a little bit of trouble coming up with what I wanted to write for today's prompt, but I managed to get it down! I really hope you enjoyed this one, because it was fun trying to think about everyone's role in DICE, since I've hardly ever written them before!

Kokichi missed DICE, way more than he was willing to admit. Yes, sure, he was able to visit them whenever he wanted, he was just living out of his dorm room at the esteemed Hope’s Peak Academy, but that didn’t mean he didn’t  _ miss _ them. He was so used to living with them in their hideout, listening to Yume rattling on and on about whatever the latest fad was among her friends at school, or hearing Mai playing her guitar while Nao provided vocals, or Hiro in the kitchen with Morika as they argued over what to prepare for that evening’s meal. 

He missed being lifted to sit on Yuudai’s shoulder when he needed to make an announcement and had to make sure he could be heard in every corner of the main room, he missed Toru fussing over him to make sure he looked presentable for any occasion that had to do with literally anything. He missed Tadashi, quiet as ever, as he mediated any and every argument that cropped up between the members, always somehow managing to find some amicable end to every dispute. He missed Kei’s jokes, the dry humor and wit that seemed to tumble from his mouth effortlessly, something that Kokichi absolutely admired.

He missed pranking around town with them, stealing from candy stores and just generally having an amazing time with his family. His gaze drifted over to a framed photograph sitting on his nightstand, facing the bed. They were all smiling, every single one of them. And there Kokichi stood, right in the middle, clutching an envelope with a very familiar seal. They had taken this picture when he read the letter formally inviting him to Hope’s Peak Academy.

There had been tears shed that day, mostly from Kokichi, although he would deny it vehemently. It would be his first time being without DICE constantly by his side, although they promised they would keep in touch with phone calls and letters. It just wasn’t the same, though. It wasn’t the same as actually being there and hearing their voices, taking part in their laughter. He glanced at the calendar he had hung up on his wall briefly before he stopped. They had a break coming up, didn’t they? He grinned. Maybe it was time to come home to visit.

With that thought in mind, he pulled his phone from his back pocket and opened a chat that usually stayed dormant throughout the day, and was active into the late hours of the night. He paused with his thumbs hovering over the keyboard as he chewed his lower lip, looking thoughtful before he began to type.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! If you enjoyed, please make sure to leave kudos and a comment below telling me your thoughts! See you next upload!


End file.
